Five Night's at Freddy's: high school and costumes
by DramioneLover21
Summary: Animatronics are humanized. Friends are made, some are lost. Full summary inside. Includes OC. Go easy on me, my first time doing a game fanfic.
1. Intro

**_Summary: the animatronics are humanized and they all wear their appropriate costumes. A young girl is forced to go to the restaurant to celebrate her little brother's birthday. Not used to seeing a glum face in their restaurant they all took the young girl. Friendships arise but some are tested. Possible lemon. Includes OC._**

**_I do not own FNAF. Enjoy, and please review._**

Mari, a lightly tanned girl with short dark red hair and hazel eyes, a button nose, and full pink lips, was texting her best friend as she exited her grandmother's SUV. Her granddad did this whole coin treasure hunt thing that whether her little brother or sister found it they would go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to celebrate whoever's birthday. Her friend Jynx, had ocean blue eyes, long black hair that always covered half her face, a small nose and thin lips, and was currently at the newest goth club in town. From 11:30am to 8:30pm they allowed minors and only served soda, water, and virgin drinks during those hours. 9:00pm is when everyone 21 and over was allowed. As crazy as the club seemed to be, they did their best to keep any sick asshole away from the teens and the teens sober. They even had a 'vamp' section for the special members. Jynx and Mari had signed up to be special members as soon as they heard about the club. In fact they were literally the first to sign up and easily got their passes and used them when Mari's birthday came. It was one of the best night's of her life. Now she was about to experience one that might possibly be the worst. She had been to the pizzeria so many times she didn't even look up from her phone as she held out her hand to receive her stamp and followed her family to their reserved table.

"Mari, put your phone down! It's your brother's birthday. Smile," her mother said. Mari was raised by her grandparents, not her mother. So forcing a huge smile that actually looked real, she put down her phone and pretended to enjoy the night. There were two games she could rely on to give her an insane amount of tickets and she stuck to them. But she made sure to give all her tickets to the birthday boy.

'Just because I'm goth does not mean I'm heartless.' She thought as she handed her tickets to her brother and wished him a happy birthday. Mari watched him as he got numerous little toys instead of a huge gigantic toy like most kids. Mari grabbed her small black handbag and made her way to her brother. Her sister was still getting more tickets for herself. "Here, put your toys in my bag so nobody tries to steal them and we'll get you some more tickets before we have to leave."

"Okay, thanks Mari," he said dumping his toys in the small bag. "How long do we have?"

"About thirty minutes so we should hurry up and play some games lil bro." He quickly took off and disappeared into the crowd of kids. Mari was about to head towards one of her games when she noticed a kid knock over a toddler. Knowing she couldn't scold the kid she went over to the toddler and picked her up. "Hey little one, where's your mommy?"

"I don't know," she cried.

"Well can you tell me your name?"

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers," the little girl said.

"Well I'm a nice person. I just want to know your name so the toy people over there can help us find her okay?"

"Okay, but whats your name?" she asked.

"Well you can call me Miss Mari."

"My name is Deedee Hayes. I'm going to school soon."

"That's a pretty name Deedee. What grade are you going to be in?" Mari asked as she took Deedee to the 'toy people'.

"I'm going to be in kindergarten. Mommy and daddy say I'm very smart and that I'll be going to a special school."

"Wow! You must be extra smart to get to go to a special school. Okay now we have to tell these people your name so your mommy or daddy can come find you okay?"

"Okay. Hi Mister Toy Man, can you help us find my mommy and daddy?" Deedee said to the guy behind the counter.

"Well hello little girl, is this your sister?"

"No this is Miss Mari. She's helping me find my mommy and daddy," Deedee said to the man.

"Okay, can you tell me your name?"

Deedee looked at Mari, unsure. Mari gave her a nod saying it was okay to tell the toy man. "My name is Deedee Hayes."

"Okay Deedee, I'm going to call your mommy and daddy over the speaker to come get you. Do you mind waiting with Miss Mari, while I call them?"

"Okay Mister Toy Man."

"See, that wasn't so bad," Mari said bouncing Deedee in her arms.

"Will a Mr. and Mrs. Hayes come to the toy counter. Your daughter is looking for you." said a voice over the intercom.

"There see. Now your mommy and daddy are going to come and get you."

"Thank you Miss Mari! Thank you Mister Toy Man!" Deedee said as they saw her parents coming to get her.

"Thank you for finding her. One minute we were eating pizza and the next she disappeared," Mrs. Hayes said taking her daughter and giving Mari a hug.

"I didn't disappear mommy, I was by the slides." Deedee said.

"Still Deedee, you need to tell us when you go to play." Mr. Hayes told her.

"Okay daddy, I'm sorry."

"Now let's get you home little missy. It's way past your bedtime," Mrs. Hayes said in a very motherly tone.

"Okay mommy. Goodbye Miss Mari, goodbye Mister Toy Man."

"Goodbye Deedee, goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Hayes," Mari said.

Mari headed off to her game, she still had 20 minutes left to get the tickets and she was in a good mood. She was on her 5th round and was nearing her high score when she felt a presence behind her. "I suggest you state who you are because I know you're not family. My family are all in shape and are taller or shorter than me. So either you're in a costume or you need to lose some weight."

"So I'm in the presence of a psychic, huh?" said a muffled voice.

"Look pal, I'm gonna give you one last warning. I don't like being interrupted while playing one of my favorite games at this place, I am mixed with the main races nobody wants to piss off, and I can turn anything, including these balls, into a weapon. So which of the characters are you. I don't have all day." Mari was about to win big as long as this guy was smart. She waited for his reply and threw her ball. Right in the ring she needed! 'Come to Mari!' she thought as the tickets spilled onto the floor. She turned and saw Bonnie just a few feet away. 'Smart bunny.' Then she saw her brother heading towards them. "Here lil bro, go get something big this time. I'll carry it when we leave." she said and handed her tickets to her brother. "So Bonnie, care to explain why you went creeper on me in the middle of a game?"

"Heh, I thought your kind liked to get creeped out from time to time?" came a muffled voice.

"Ugh, a creeper desperate to get laid. Even worse. Look bunny boy, yes im goth, yes i love creepy things. But I don't like creepers looking for a quick fuck," she whispered. They were in a kids place after all.

"How can you not recognize me? My voice ought to be a dead giveaway. We talked at the club last month remember?"

"Dude, you're in a costume that muffles your voice. Of course I'm not gonna recognize you. And just because we talked at a club doesn't mean anything. It was my birthday, and I was there with my best girl. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna leave before I do something I might regret," Mari said dismissing the bunny.

"See you at school Mari! And I know this isn't the real you!" Bonnie called after her, before he could stop himself. 'What did I do?!' He thought, entirely terrified and embarrased at his own outburst. He began heading to his room but became dizzy and blacked out. When he woke up the next morning, he was in his room still wearing the bunny costume.

**_Okay just edited this chapter after giving it a second look. Hope you like the story so far. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Anyway thi is DramioneLover21 signing off_**


	2. Bonnie gets picked

'Why did I say that?' Bonnie thought. 'I don't even know her! I only see her at school and I don't even try to talk to her. She's right though. Talking at a club doesn't mean anything. So what I finally got up enough courage to talk to her. That doesn't mean shit! If I want to get close to her, I got to get in her group at school.'

"Are you thinking about Mari again? Seriously Bonnie, when are you gonna get it? You know how she is. She only dates nerds even though she goes from guy to guy. Besides, everyone says that her and Jynx are a thing." Foxy said to his best friend.

"At least she talks to you. She doesn't even look at me," Bonnie replied.

"That's because you have to look like the people she might take an interest in. You gotta dress like them, do what they do." Chica said getting out of her costume. She had a small figure and short strawberry blonde hair that made it possible for her to fit in the costume. But as much as she was in the sun trying to tan, she was still as pale as the day she was born. She blamed it on her irish mother that she could never get the tan she wanted and she would never get a spray tan.

"She's right bro. If you want a chance with the goth queen, then you gotta become her nerd king. And i mean todays nerds. Play and learn a few games. We all know she barely plays herself but she understands a bit. Maybe join a club. She's on the swimming team, maybe you can get in or something." Foxy suggested taking of the pirate fox head. "Hey, where's Freddy? He was supposed to be my ride." It seemed everyone had passed out in their costumes again. This was the third time this month.

"He's probably in the bathroom jacking off to the sight of Mari bent over the ball game. I mean did you see how tight her pants were?" Chica said.

"Dude! I did not want that image," Foxy groaned making Chica laugh. "Bonnie look, what are the top three things that Mari is in to that she has shown at school?"

"Easy, sex, anything dark, and music."

"And what are your top three?"

"Mari, anything dark, and music."

"See, you're perfect for each other. You just have to get a bit nerdy. But if you don't want to be a half nerd well there's always her initiation that she does for new recruits. People to keep her ideals going." Chica said.

"Wait you want me to willingly participate in her initiation?! Do you know what that consists of? Have you heard what the other students say about it? The ones who don't make it? They pretty much got mind raped!"

"Dude, it's not even that bad! I did it, I passed, but I didn't join. When you pass you're given a choice of whether to stay and join the fun or not join and do what you want. You're just given a warning of not to do anything that will land anyone in jail."

"Well if Mister Squeamish can handle her tests than it can't be that bad. Okay, when the school year starts I'll tell her that I-"

"Woah woah, nuh-uh. She has to approach you. You gotta seem like a weird kid surrounded by all these cool people and nowhere to go. That's how she chooses you." Foxy said.

"So basically he has to be himself but out in the open and not in the shadows?" Freddy asked coming from the restrooms.

"Freddy, what were you doing in there?" Bonnie asked.

"Two words my friend: Mari's ass," Freddy replied.

"Told you!" Chica jeered.

"Dude, did not want that image!" Foxy groaned. "But basically yeah, Bonnie just has to be himself but in the open. Now will someone help me out of this costume? I'm roasting in this!"

*First Day of New School Year*

'Let's see, new meat, new meat.' Mari thought looking through the crowd of faces, searching for the first victim of the year. 'Has to be a good one. One that'll make this fun or turn out to be a wimp. Hello, who have we here? He doesn't seem like new meat but I don't remember seeing him around school.. Ooh, a nervous lurker! Perfect.'

"Hey sugarcube come and hang with us! We won't bite," she called to him. He had stopped and looked at her. Then he began to _look_ at her. It didn't take long for him to walk over.

"Hi Mari, I'm Bonnie," the boy said. She got a good look at him now that he was closer. He had short black hair with a blue tint, pale skin, and vibrant blue eyes. He was wearing contacts. Either to see or because he wanted to didn't matter. He was a little scrawny but with the perfect amount of muscle for his height. He had a couple freckles but they were so light they were barely noticable. All in all, perfect. She didn't really care what he wore as long as he did not sag his pants which thankfully he did not.

"So you know who I am? Tell me what have the contaminated said about little ol' me?" She asked playfully now that she knew that her new victim knew who she was.

"Umm they said that you're weird and fucked up and a bit of a rapist," Bonnie replied nervously.

"Really now? And what about my coverted friends? I know you have to know someone."

"He uh he said that your test is easy and really fun and that if I pass I get a choice to stay or leave."

"Your friend is right, you do get a choice. But my test is not easy. Not unless you're a secret pervert. Right Foxy?"

"Right Mari, or should I call you Queen in front of the noob?" Foxy said, coming from his hiding spot.

"It's up to you dear. Wait what day is it? Bonnie sweetie do you have todays date?" Mari asked.

"Umm September 9th, Mari. Why?" Bonnie said curious.

"Hmm let's see well the last time and today which means, Oh goodie. Your test is on a feeding day Bonnie. You have great timing." Mari said playfully. Well best get to class. I do hate to be late. I may be a Queen, I may be a goth, but I still am a person who loves being early to where I need to be."

Bonnie and Foxy watched as she left and then Foxy pushed Bonnie on his shoulder. "Lucky! Not only do you get one of the best tests in the universe but you get it on a feeding day. Dude there is a fucking line of people waiting for a feeding day!" Foxy said to his best friend.

"No there isn't. Schools don't allow that." Bonnie said at his friends ridiculous statement.

"Bro, you know that line that nobody knows what they are all waiting for? That's the feeding line! They are all waiting for the Queen's bite."

"How do you know?"

"Because I wanted to mess around and waited in line. That line is for people who know about the test, don't want to do the test or have done it, and still get bitten. That line made me want to do the test. And you lucky bastard don't have to wat in line. Now c'mon, we got class."

Bonnie went to his first class with Foxy and immediately fell into his routine of ignoring the teacher. Him and his friends were immortal and already knew this stuff. Half way through the teacher's leture her phone rang. Naturally she answered it as many students schedules were randomly switched for the fist few weeks. She nodded and after a few 'okays' and an 'I'll send him down after class' she hung up. "Bonnie, you'll need to go to your counselor after class for your new schedule."

"Okay," Bonnie replied and got ready for the class to end.

Bonnie recieved his new schedule and was running to his next class. 'Creative writing, who the hell decided to put him in creative writing? Damn only a few more seconds, c'mon be nice be nice YES! Just on time' he thought as he got to his class and sat down. He smiled out of breath until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Bonnie sweetie, so happy you could make it! But next time be early," Mari said giving him a hug from behind, managing to kiss his neck unnoticed. "Your test has begun sugarcube," she whispered.

"Mari, I think your friend would like to breathe. Please sit back down," the teacher said calmly.

"Sorry Bonnie," Mari said sheepishly and sat back down like a well behaved student.

"Bonnie, is it? Are you Mari's newest friend?" The teacher asked. Bonnie simply nodded, fear coursing through his veins. "Good luck," was all she said to them before giving out the assignment.

**_Okay guys I posted this a little while after the first chapter. Please be nice. Umm I know it's a bit off at the moment. But something will happen that has Mari working the night shift at the pizzeria. Like I've stated before this is my first time doing a game fanfic but it does say in the title that they are in high school. Helpful criticism is welcomed just don't be mean about it. Anyway this is DramioneLover21 signing off._**


	3. The test

The assignment for creative writing class was very easy. Just a simple kiddie book that would teach them a lesson. Mari actually seemed to be paying attention and focused on her work. 'Hmm I wonder if she wants to become an author some day,' Bonnie thought.

"Alright class, I'm going to give you two options: either take the books with you and work on them at home or leave them here and work on them during class. At the end of every project we will have a party where you will present your work. Everyone can bring food and drinks and I'll supply some music. If you want to leave you project here, leave it on the middle desk with your name. Have a great day and I will see you all on Friday," the teacher said right before the bell rang dismissing us to our next class. Everyone quickly packed their things and left the class. Bonnie was barely through the door when Mari called to him.

"Bonnie, wait up!" she said, taking her time getting to him. "Let me see your schedule," Mari requested holding out her hand. Not wanting to fail the test so early Bonnie handed her his schedule. "Oh goodie, okay, okay. Really now? I can work with that. Perfect! Okay well it seems that we pretty much have the same classes except for one which I'm grateful for. I have a bit of stage fright and rather you not see me play. Now I'm going to give you a quick rundown of a few of these teachers on our schedule seeing as I know them all." Mari told him and looped her arm through his, leading him slowly to their next class. "First off, government teacher, she's a complete bitch and is pretty much forced to pass all her students. She's our next teacher. Science teacher is a cool guy. I had him last year for chemistry. Basically do the warm up, pass quizzes and tests and you can do whatever in his class. And if he sees you walking in with me, he knows you're on the cool list of his class. Tomorrow it's the fashion teacher. Don't know why your counselor gave you that class but just show up and do the work. The teacher is really strict. Then it's business law. The teacher is nice but a bit confusing. After her we got math. Like our chemistry teacher she's fun but you gotta do all the work, no slacking. Lastly, I have orchestra. The teacher is cool but again is strict. You have a free block, so you can leave early or choose to hang out in a class as long as the teacher doesn't mind."

"Mari, get in class! And fix your clothes, they are inappropriate!" yelled the government teacher.

"Please, you're just pissed because I'm skinny enough to pull this off. Besides, I was giving my new friend here a quick rundown of his schedule."

"Another one? Really Mari, how many people do you need for your group? You already have half the school. That's all I hear in my classes. 'Mari got a new toy, Can you believe what Mari is wearing, I wish I could be like Mari.' It's like you're a Senpai from an anime!"

"Hey guys did you hear that? She knows what anime is!" Mari said to the class as she walked in. Immediately the class erupted in laughter and accusations that the teacher gets off to it. The comments were followed by groans and complaints as the students didn't need that image in their heads.

"She's right guys. Mari is a Senpai. She's our Senpai. Every guy wants her and every girl wants to be like her," a student said. Then everyone except for Bonnie, the teacher, and Mari shouted out "NOTICE ME SENPAI!" which made everyone burst into laughter again.

"Ugh, I'll never be able to teach you kids with Mari here. Whatever, you guys will just get random passing grades just so you can get out of here. Just don't rape anyone Mari," the teacher complained.

"C'mon teach, I'm a good girl. I behave in class." Mari said in a girlish voice, putting on some cat ears and giving an adorable smile.

"I give up.. Just sit down!"

Bonnie and Mari took the last two empty seats and copied down the notes on the blackboard. After the notes were finished, Mari began writing something in a well-used notebook. She looked very focused and after a few minutes she looked up in thought, wrote a bit more, then looked at the clock. Quickly marking her page, Mari adjusted her cat ears, grabbed her notebook and handbag and left the class just as the lunch bell rang. 'Where the hell was she hiding that bag?!' Bonnie thought. 'Hmm..maybe I can convince her to work at the pizzeria with me and the guys. She'd be a lot of fun as the night guard.'

"Bonnie are you coming, or are you gonna sit there all through lunch?" Mari asked poking her head back into the classroom.

"Coming, Mari!" he replied and quickly followed her out.

*Cafeteria*

Bonnie stayed close to Mari, so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. Even with her heels she was still shorter than almost everyone in the school. He was doing fine until they got to a huge group of people heading towards their table. Instinctively, he reached for her hand catching her by surprise. But she quickly shrugged and pulled him with her towards the lunch line. "Mari, I thought you always brought you're own food?"

"Oh I do sweetie but I'm in line to find a few of my friends and grab some cookies and chips. Oh look, there's Jynx and Gabbs. Guys, we got a new one!" Mari called to her friends.

"Awesome, so what's he in store for today? The test, feeding, or are you doing something new this year?" Jynx asked as she grabbed her tray. Mari dragged Bonnie over to Jynx and Gabbs, making it easier for the three girls to talk.

"He's in for a treat. He gets the test and it's on a feeding day. He's gonna be very happy when he goes home today."

"Umm I am right here you know," Bonnie said bringing their attention to him.

"Woah woah, easy there new meat. During lunch, you're not allowed to talk until we get to the table. But after today you can talk freely. Now what's your schedule like?" Gabbs said to Bonnie.

"Same as mine, but he has a free block tomorrow," Mari replied. "But now that we all got our food, let's get started." Mari walked in front but this time, Jynx and Gabbs were leading Bonnie to the table. "Now Bonnie, sweetie. If you want to pass this test you gotta be a good boy okay? You got to get through the questions, jokes, riddles, and playful manner of this table. But to spare you some time, we will wait for everyone to get here."

So while Bonnie and the girls waited for the others to arrive, everybody took turns asking about each other's summer and how life was treating them. Naturally Jynx and Mari had a great summer do to their favorite club, but Gabbs was grounded after getting caught having a boy in her room while her parents were out of town. Bonnie told them about his job at Freddy's and Gabbs asked him if he could hook her up with some free pizza.

"Sorry, gotta work there to get free pizza," he told her which she responded with a playful 'damn'. Then people started arriving.

"New meat, Mari? Hey kid, name's Kenny. And yes I know I look like the life size version of the ken doll. My friend here is Devo, but everybody calls him Double D because his last name starts with a 'D'. This chick next to me staring at her phone is my sister but just call her lil sis."

"Bonnie, these other people with us are Venie, Kyd, and Sammie. They all will be apart of today's little test. Your job is too outsmart them. But that is only part one of the test. The playful manner is part two. Shall we begin?" Mari asked in which she received a nod. "Good, you're still following rules. Well now you can speak now that the test has started."

"So Bonnie, do you want to hear a joke? Mind you, you have to say immediately what's in your head." Jynx told him.

"Sure, I love a good joke!" Bonnie replied. 'This might be easier than I thought.'

"Awesome. So Bonnie, what's sticky, white, and delicious?" Jynx asked

"Cum," Bonnie replied immediately.

Everyone began laughing at how quickly he answered. Mari even choked on her drink which caused Devo to say "don't choke!" making everyone laugh even more.

"Perfect answer Bonnie," Mari said after catching her breath. "Okay who is next?"

"Umm does anybody mind if I say a riddle?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Go ahead Bons, just make it perverted. That's the rule of part one of the test," Kyd said.

"Okay, let me think a second. Hmm... Okay, there are two of me and everyone has me. I'm hard when cold and very sensitive. What am I?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay guys, this what does everyone have two of?" Venie asked.

"V, it's easy! Nipples!" Mari said happily. "Nice riddle for a beginner Bonnie! You're doing great. So who wants to pick at his brain next?" All the friends looked at each other in thought, all wearing smiles. It was a few minutes before Sammie said something.

"Why don't you have a go Mari? You're the one that trained us."

"Okay, hmm which joke should I do. Oh I'll just do both. Okay Bonnie have you ever heard of Mister Smiley Face?" Mari asked which got a few giggles from the girls and groans from the guys.

"No but he sounds creepy," Bonnie said honestly.

"Okay well this is the story. One day this eighteen year old boy was babysitting this seven year old girl. Now this little girl followed him everywhere around the house. Now these two are brother and sister and their parents were out on a date and wouldn't be back until later. So after playing a few games the brother decides to take a shower but his sister follows him into the bathroom. As the brother got underneath the water his sister asked if she could join him. The brother being gay thought nothing of it said it was okay and let her get in telling her not to look down. Naturally the girl looks down and asks 'what is that?'. The brother tells her 'that's Mister Smiley Face.' So after the shower they get ready for bed and go to sleep. A few hours later the sister wakes up her brother because she had a nightmare. Since their parents weren't home yet, he let her get in his bed. The next morning the brother wakes up in the hospital. He looks around and sees his sister. He asked her what happen and she told him 'I couldn't sleep so I started to play with Mister Smiley Face but he spit in my face so I bit his head off'."

Bonnie groaned as he realized what happened to the brother. "Oh god, so what's the other joke?"

"Easy, just choose between the numbers one and four," Mari said.

"Umm 3?" Bonnie answered unsure if that was the right answer.

"Oh you gonna be lots of fun, Bonnie!" Sammie said playfully.

"I don't understand, what did I say?"

"You just said you have both parts my dear," Mari replied.

"Mari, please explain," Bonnie asked a little scared.

"One means you have a dick, Two means you have a vag, Three means you have both, and sadly Four means you don't have either."

"Huh, well I guess that's not so bad as long as I get to have you my Queen," Bonnie told Mari, enjoying the mental torture. After all, he enjoyed scaring the night guards at Freddy's. What else was he supposed to do seeing as everyone lived there.

"HE'S IN! He won! Way to go Bonnie, you got a pair on you. Not a single one of us has been able to make her blush. Usually she fucks with our minds and after the test she gives us a choice to stay or go. But you my friend, you got through the test and made her blush. You are in for a treat later." Kenny stated.

"Uh, l-let's get back to class okay guys. C'mon Bonnie uh..." Mari stuttered and took off.

Bonnie got up and quickly caught up with Mari. "Hey what happened back there? Did I get in or-"

Mari pinned him to a wall and kissed him deeply and he melted into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close. He fought to keep his eyes open, trying to convince himself that this was real. He had to be dreaming. Was he really kissing the Goth Queen? 'Oh if this is a dream please don't let it end,' he thought. But as soon as that thought passed, Mari pulled away smiling hard and out of breath.

"I knew it was you dork. Really thought I wouldn't recognize you? C'mon you had to know I would remember such a cutie from my favorite club. Just kinda sucks you work at Freddy's. Besides only a certain bunny could be such a lurker in my school. Took me forever to find Freddy and Foxy. Now I just got to get Chica to join my little group."

"Well umm the gang and I kinda live at Freddy's, so we work there as a sort of rent payment thing. The owner is actually Freddy's dad."

"That makes sense. So who is the new night guard?" Mari asked as they walked up the stairs to their class.

"Nobody, the new guy quit after we kept scaring him. Claimed to almost have had a heart attack," Foxy replied appearing out of nowhere making Mari jump.

"Damn it Foxy, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me?! Anybody else, yes. Me, no!" Mari said pissed. "You know I have a heart condition."

"So did he get in or what?" Foxy questioned ignoring Mari's complaint.

"Yes, he even managed to make me blush meaning if either of really want to be with me you'll have to start fighting."

"Wait what?!" Bonnie nearly shrieked. "But you just kissed me!"

"Dude, she's playing. Guess part two hasn't happened yet," Foxy responded with a laugh.

The three friends hung out in front of their class laughing and thinking of new jokes and pranks. Soon the science teacher arrived and everyone went inside the classroom. Just like Mari said, the guy introduced himself gave them a warm up assignment and left them to do whatever they wanted. "So uh Mari, when is part two gonna happen?" Bonnie asked. But instead of a reply she called the teacher over and handed him a $20 bill. He nodded and looked into the hall. After another nod he closed the door and called the class to attention.

"Alright class, can everyone look at the white board. I'm going to write something and I suspect you all to know what it means since none of you are freshmen. So just look at the board and act accordingly," he said. However as soon as he finished writing the entire class got up. Bonnie looked to Foxy and Mari to ask but they quickly grabbed him and pushed him towards the back of the classroom and into a chair and sat on both sides of him. Then the class all sat in random seats. Then the teacher spoke again. "Has anyone seen Bonnie? I don't see him in class." The way he said made it sound like a signal. He looked at Foxy but his friend just motioned for him to be quiet.

"Close your eyes and tilt your head towards Foxy," Mari whispered. Bonnie did as he was told and soon felt teeth at his neck. Then he felt a soft tongue and someone sucking on his neck. He had to hold back a moan as the person left a hickey on his neck. When the person stopped, Bonnie was in a slight daze. He was just about to look at who gave him the mark when he heard someone clap their hands twice. Again the class moved and he was back in his original seat. "Part two complete."

Bonnie then figured out that Mari had 'fed' from him. He had to get her back. How he didn't know but he would figure that out as soon as the daze he was in went away. Until then, he just continued to stare in a random direction. He just had one hell of a good day.

**_Okay everyone, as for the new people: Devo, kenny's lil sis, Venie, Kyd, Sammie, and Gabbs, just imagine them however you want. I know it's not exactly what authors do but if I focused on how they looked I would have given myself writer's block. The next chapter I do plan on having someone getting Mari to Freddy's. Just give me a little time to write it all out and everything. Again please review, I want to know what you guys think of this. If I'm doing good or if I should discontinue this. Anyway this is DramioneLover21 signing off._**


	4. Night 1

Bonnie got on the bus that would take him to Freddy's, thinking about the bite and kiss. Mari left him confused as fuck after class. She just said 'see you tomorrow Bons' and left. Was that how she really was? She just looked for people to convert or contaminate and just left for home? There had to be more to it. He saw her as she played that ball game. She had a look of innocence about her. But at school, she joked and played and smiled but her eyes... He swore he saw pain. The kiss told him she was definitely full of passion, but the bite... "Who broke her?" he said to nobody as he got off the bus.

"Who broke who?" someone asked him. He looked up to see his boss waiting for him.

"Uh nobody sir. Just thinking about a school project," he lied.

"Alright. Get ready, we got a birthday to get ready for. Some kid is turning six and we want her to love us."

Bonnie smiled and walked into the restaurant. "No problem sir. After all what girl doesn't love a bunny?"

*Birthday Party*

The birthday girl was screaming for more cake and pizza and driving all the workers crazy. Even Foxy and Chica were no match for her tantrum. It was obvious that this girl was spoiled rotten, worse than any kid they've ever seen. They needed help and fast.

"Bonnie, we need someone and now! We both know there is only one person who can calm down a brat like this. I have her number, here. Call her!" Foxy yelled tossing his phone to Bonnie. Bonnie looked at the name on the phone and pressed the call button.

"Hey Fox, thought you were working?" said a voice.

"Mari it's Bonnie, we need help!" Bonnie shouted trying to be heard over the screaming girl.

"Bonnie? Alright, I'll be there soon. How old is the girl?" Mari asked getting ready.

"Six, she's screaming for cake and pizza. You can tell how spoiled she is!"

"No problem, see you in 15."

Bonnie tossed the phone back to Foxy. "She's on her way!"

"Good, look I'm gonna-!"

"WHERE IS MY CAKE AND PIZZA?! I WANT MY CAKE AND PIZZA! CHICKEN, WHERE IS MY BIRTHDAY FOOD?!" screamed the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, how about this? We go play some games for a while and when we come back, there is gonna be a huge cake and pizza waiting for you! Plus we have a special someone coming a long way to celebrate your birthday with you!"

"There better be dog," the girl warned.

'Mari, please hurry,' everyone prayed.

*15 minutes later*

"I'm here, where is she?" Mari said walking up to Bonnie.

"Foxy is risking his life in the ball pit. We really need your help. We got a spare costume in the back. Go put it on," Chica said running up to her, out of breath. "She really wants her cake and pizza."

"Walk with me. How much has she had?" Mari said, speed walking with Chica to get the costume.

"Half a cake and two whole pizzas. Her family got enough cake out to her friends before she ate it all. There were three pizzas total," Chica explained. "Here, put on the head. I'll help with the suit. You're one of us now."

"Well it works with my name. Now let's go save our pirate."

*At the Ball Pit*

"Take that dog! Bad dog, bad dog!" the little girl cheered, throwing ball after ball at Foxy.

"Well well well, what is this? Is it someone's birthday and nobody told me? Guys what have I told you about that? I need to know about every birthday so that the kids get what they want," said a sweet muffled voice. Foxy and the little girl looked up to see a new costume.

"Ma-Marionette? Wha- I thought you-?"

"You thought I was gone? Silly Fox, who told you that? Now how about we give this beautiful little girl an awesome birthday party. Tell me sweetie, what is your name?"

"Daisy, and I want an awesome birthday! All they do is play kiddie music! I'm not a kid, I'm a big girl now and big girls listen to rock music!" said the little girl.

"That is a very pretty name. Now my friends here are gonna play a special song for you, okay? But, if you want them to play the song you gotta be nice okay? Meaning no more screaming for cake and pizza. You are a pretty flower, just like the yellow flowers on your dress. Do pretty flowers scream and yell?" Marionette asked.

"No, pretty flowers are quiet and they dance," Daisy replied. "I wanna be a pretty flower."

"Okay, Daisy. Now I want you to tell your mommy and daddy that you are gonna be a pretty flower while I help my friends get ready."

Daisy smiled and said "okay," and ran off.

"That was easy. So, how did a little girl overpower the fox?" Marionette asked holding her hand out to Foxy.

"Mari? When did this happen?" Foxy asked accepting the offered hand. He sounded worried.

"Oh just when I came and saved you guys from an ignored six year old. Those people at that table, all those kids are her brothers and sisters. Look at them, look at their clothes. They're foster kids from the wrong side of town. They're underfed and very malnourished. That's why she was demanding for more food," Mari explained. "She wanted more food for them, not for herself. She ate her fill, they didn't."

Foxy looked at the table but he didn't see anything out of place. Just a bunch of kids and two adults. "How can you tell? I just see a bunch of kids and Daisy's parents."

"Exactly. If those were her friends their parents would be here too. Now take a good look at them. Look at how their clothes look. Worn and old but the kids are still keeping them clean. Regular kids don't care how they look or how dirty their clothes get. Those clothes are their Sunday best. What kid comes here in their Sunday best?"

"Fucking shit you're right!" Foxy whispered harshly. "You go help Chica get some food, I'll get Freddy and Bonnie and start the band."

*After some food and Music*

All the kids ran up to Marionette and hugged her. "Thank you Puppet Lady! We've never had this much food and fun before! Maybe people might adopt us now!" said a little boy that looked no older than 9 or 10.

"Roger! Get back here! Remember, appearances. We are a happy family right?" said the 'mother'.

"Yes mommy. Happy family. Are we going home now?" answered the little boy.

"Yes, home. Come children, time to go home and get some sleep," she said. Everyone watched as the kids silently lined up single file and followed the 'parents' out of the building.

"Who is wearing the Marionette costume?!" yelled the owner as soon as they closed the doors.

"Umm dad, this is our friend Mari. She was the only one we knew who could fit the costume," Freddy said.

"Freddy, you know the rules! What am I going to tell her family? You know what don't answer that. Well Mari, it seems like you got a new job. Don't cause too much trouble. By the way, how old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen sir. My grandparents said if I found a job and a place I could stay in the states while they retired to the islands," Mari replied a little smug.

"Well then missy, welcome to Freddy's," Mr. Frazbear said and went to his office.

"So what did your dad mean about the rules?" Mari asked.

"Umm, you'll see soon enough. C'mon we'll give you a proper tour," Freddy replied.

"Dude I don't need a tour. I've been here so many times I have the place memorized."

"Do you know where the security office is? Do you know what's actually in Pirate's Cove? Do you know where we sleep?" The group fired off at her.

"But you have two jobs. During the day, you'll help us with the kids and food and stuff. At night, you're the night guard," Chica said.

"You're gonna love being the night guard Mari. It's lots of fun," Foxy said with a laugh. "And you thought you scar people."

"Whatever Foxy. Well I'm gonna take off this costume and tell my parents what's going on. Anyone wanna come with?" Mari said.

"I can help you with your costume, Mari!" Bonnie practically shouted making Freddy and Foxy laugh.

"Looks like bunny boy is hooked," Freddy joked.

"Yup, hook, line, and sinker. Poor guy, he's gonna get his heart broken," Foxy said, wiping a non-existent tear. Putting his arm around Freddy's shoulder, the two went to the kitchen to make some food.

"Mari, what do they mean?" Chica and Bonnie asked.

Mari took off the head of her costume and walked up to Bonnie and gave him a quick kiss and then hooked her arm through Chica's and the girls headed towards the back room to get out of their costumes. "So what did they mean?" Chica asked.

"C'mon Chica you know what they mean. If Bonnie gets too attached he's not gonna like it. Don't worry, this thing always happens after the initiation. It'll pass in a few days. So you gonna come with me?"

"Eh why not? I've never really been outside this place except for school. Could be fun. But we gotta be back by eleven."

"No problem, I'm just a fifteen minute walk from here. As long as it doesn't rain. But we're gonna need one more person to carry some of my stuff."

"I know just the person! But she's always hiding in Pirate's Cove. I'll go get her." Chica said happily and ran towards the Cove. Mari sat at a random table and waited for the girls. After a few minutes she got a text from Jynx.

J:'Where u ?'

M:'Freddy's, got a job. Gonna live here.'

J:'Eww! Hey wanna go to the club Sat?'

M:'Sure! But I gotta see if the guys wanna join. You know how I am.'

J:'Cool, bring someone new though.'

M:'No prob. Gotta go.'

J:'Bye! Xoxo'

"Hey Chica, who you got there?" Mari asked seeing someone new walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Mangled. Got the name because I always look a mess. So you're Mari? You know all the boys here think they're in love with you," said the new girl.

"Cool, you guys wanna go to the club with me and Jynx Saturday?" Mari said.

"You mean the club Bonnie goes to? You'd let us come?! He never lets us," Chica and Mangled responded excitedly.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"But we just met."

"Yeah but not a lot of people are as honest as you guys so I see you as my friends. Well we better go get my things so I can be moved in tonight. We got school in the morning and I still got new meat coming in to be mentally tortured."

"Okay, let's go then," Mangled said.

The girls left, not realizing that all the boys were staring at their asses. Quickly arriving at Mari's grandparents place, everything was explained and taken care of. By morning, her grandparents would leave for the islands and Mari would be officially living with her friends. Mari didn't own much so the girls only had to carry two boxes each, all of them holding only clothes. Mari had her only backpack which held all her notebooks for everything. The girls returned to Freddy's and had set up a room for Mari to sleep in. "Okay so when does my night shift start?"

"Midnight to open. Don't worry you'll be fine. Just keep checking the cameras," Chica said.

"Why would I need to keep checking the cameras? Do you guys sleep walk?"

"You could say that... Well I spent enough time outside. Time for me to turn in," Mangled told Mari.

"It's only ten though," Mari complained wanting to spend more time with her newest friend.

"It's already ten! Shit, we gotta go. See you Mari, it's bedtime for the rest of us."

"Okay, night!" Mari called after her friends and headed towards the security office and turned on the lights and booted up the monitor. It was still early to her so she turned on some music and waited for her shift to officially start. It wasn't long before she passed out. As the cameras flicked from one to the next, there seemed to be movement where the costumes were. The lights flickered and the music cut off, startling Mari awake. She looked around before rubbing her eyes. "C'mon girl, first night on the job. Can't be sleeping in the chair. Wait, what is that?" she wondered staring at the camera showing the costume room. After blinking a few times she noticed one of the suits was missing. Pressing the button for the intercom she spoke into the mic, "hey guys who is messing around out there? One of the suits is missing and I don't know which one." She flicked though all the cameras but all her friends looked to be sleeping. When she flicked back to the costume room, the suit was back in its place. "Weird... Maybe I shouldn't have watched that horror movie last night before bed. I'm getting paranoid." Noticing a coffee pot, she made herself a cup and kept flickering between the cameras. Other than the weird suit thing, nothing else happened that night. When 6am came, she clocked out and went to her room to sleep a bit before they all had to go to school.

**_Okay guys, finally got this one done! Hope you liked it. Like I've said, reviews help. I'd really like to know how you guys think about it. I've already got the next chapter being mentally written at the moment. So I'll probably be posting it very soon. Anyway, this is DramioneLover21 signing off._**


	5. Nosebleeds and Knock Outs

Mari woke up to Foxy shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw he was only wearing a pair of carpenter pants. Her eyes got wide as she stared at his chest. 'Sweet merciful heavens this fucker has a fucking eight pack! Yup definitely gonna love living and working here. I wonder...' She thought and her gaze traveled down.

"Woah Mari, not so fast. You gotta get ready for school. It's still the first week and we need to replace the ones who left us. Good thing it's an odd day today, though," Foxy said noticing where Mari's eyes went.

"Sorry, I've just never seen you without a shirt on. You're fucking hot. How do you not have girls swarming around you?" Mari asked as she got up and started looking for something cute to wear.

"Easy, you scare them away. Everyone thinks it's either you and me or you and Jynx. Can't blame them though. After initiation week you're always seen with me or her. I don't mind it though. You girls are the only ones that don't use guys. Remember how things were before this whole thing started. There was a you and me and we had a lot of fun," he said hugging Mari from behind.

Mari leaned into the hug. She missed these, she really did. "We did have fun. Mm but that was before the thing. Now I'm trying to prep people for the sick people of the school." Mari turned around to face her old lover. She missed him deeply. She missed running her hand through his thick red hair, and scratching his chin when he'd let his beard grow out. His beautiful blue eyes could see straight into her soul. "We have to protect them for as long as we can, Fox. Now go put a shirt on, so I can change!" she told him pushing him out of her room. Closing and locking the door she placed her left hand near her right wrist. The reminder of what happened was still visible on her skin. She could feel the pain from the bite. If Foxy wasn't there she might have needed to go to the hospital. 'Snap out of it! Get ready, you have a job to do. You can go down memory lane on the way home. Now hurry up, the others are waiting for you.' Mari thought before finding a nice tight black low cut shirt and a pair of super skinny jeans. Grabbing her handbag and a couple notebooks, she put on her favorite platform heels and left her room. Before she got to the kitchen to grab some food someone grabbed her and pushed her into a wall.

"Listen Mari, you better not hurt any of them. If you do, I'll be forced to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, I like you. This is your only warning," said a figure in the shadows. She saw the figure look around the corner and then turn the other way.

"Hey Mari, I thought you got lost in your clothes and needed some help," Mangled said coming around the corner. She saw Marie looking down the hall at something. "What are you looking at?" Mangled asked, sounding very nervous.

"Uh nothing, just thought I saw someone go down the hall. Can you help me pack my lunch?" Mari answered giving her right arm a quick shake. 'The bite might finally be messing with me.'

"Sure, good thing we restocked before the school year," Mangled replied happily as they walked into the kitchen.

*On The Bus*

Mari sat behind Foxy and Bonnie. Freddy sat next to her and Chica and Mangled sat across from them. Mari turned to where she had to drape her legs over Freddy's to be comfortable. "Hey guys, does Mister Frazbear sleepwalk?"

"No why?" Freddy asked. "Did you see something last night?"

"Yeah, it looked like one of the suits moved but after I checked all the cameras the suit was back in its spot. Did any of you guys do anything last night?" But instead of getting a reply she saw her new friends look at each other, worry etched on their faces. "Guys?"

"I think you watch too many scary movies, Mari. Obviously you fell asleep at the desk and dreamed the suit moved. By the way, do you think you know which one moved? We all think that some of the suits might be haunted," Foxy said with a laugh, trying to ease the tension.

"Very funny Foxy, but ghosts don't exist. But I think it was the Marionette. Just this morning, something pushed me into a wall right before Mangled came to check on me."

"What did it say?!" Freddy immediately asked. Mari turned to him, startled by his outburst.

"It..warned me not to hurt you guys or it would have to hurt me.. Guys what's wrong?"

"Freddy, you gotta talk to your dad! Today," Chica commanded.

"Don't worry, I will. We gotta protect Mari guys. We can't let her get hurt again. Some asshole already bit her during her freshman year. She still has the mark."

"Freddy, you weren't supposed to tell anyone. I'm still a little irked Foxy told you. If I didn't stop you guys, you might have killed him," Mari complained. Then she noticed her friends sat up straighter and seemed a lot more serious.

*At Lunch*

"Hey Mari, Hey Foxy. Bonnie I see you're still with us, that's good. Haven't seen you in a while Freddy. Who are the new girls?" Jynx said.

"Hi, I'm Chica and the shy girl next to me is Mangled. She is okay with people calling her that, she came up with the name," Chica said with a smile. "What are you eating?" she asked pointing at the meat on Jynx's tray.

"Oh, meatloaf. Here Mari, I got you a tray too and here is the cornbread muffin you love. How you eat so much and never gain a pound I will never know."

"That's because the food goes straight to my ass," Mari joked.

Jynx laughed and then grabbed Mari's breasts. "Sure it doesn't go here? Last time I remember, you didn't have these. Or are you someone's play toy?"

"Please hun, you know that I will always be your toy," Mari said and kissed Jynx.

"Bonnie, Foxy, are you guys okay? Your noses are bleeding," said a small voice. It was Mangled, and she was giving napkins to the boys.

Jynx and Mari just laughed, tears coming to their eyes. "Mari, I didn't realize we have such an affect on people. Shall we test how bad the reactions can get?" Jynx said, climbing on the table. Mari quickly joined her and they soon got everyone's attention. "Ready?"

"Not quite, let's bring the boys up here. Bonnie, Foxy come on up here," Mari said as she helped Foxy on the table while Jynx got Bonnie. "Now Foxy, you already know what to do. Bonnie dear just pay attention to what Foxy does."

Mari put an arm Jynx and Foxy and Jynx put an arm around Mari and Bonnie. Foxy put a hand on Mari's ass and two fingers under her chin, making her look at him. Bonnie copied what Foxy did, extremely nervous. Then he saw Foxy kiss Mari deep, tongue and all. Before he knew it Jynx was kissing him the same way. He was loving this, but all too soon for his liking Jynx pulled away. He saw her look at Mari who was wearing a huge smile. The girls pecked each other on the lips and then kissed just as deeply as they did with the boys.

"Look around bro," Foxy said, still watching Mari and Jynx. They barely came up for air. Bonnie looked around and saw chairs toppled over and various pools of blood on tables and the floor. "Our turn Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at his friend in shock and before he could register what happened, he felt his friend kissing him. He heard whimpers and groans and a voice say 'give them a show, dear.' Bonnie closed his eyes and let himself melt into Foxy's kiss. 'Dear Gods, he knows how to kiss!' he thought, letting a moan escape. Then he heard screams and laughter. He broke away from the kiss and saw girls clutching their noses and some students passed out from blood loss. He looked at Jynx and Mari who were laughing but were still trying to stop their nosebleeds. Chica was just laughing her ass off while Mangled stared at them, wide eyed. Highly embarrased, Bonnie got down and sat in his seat. Foxy chuckled and jumped down before helping Mari and Jynx down.

"Do you need the nurse my Queens, or will you be okay?" Foxy asked in a husky voice.

"I'm fine, but I think we should all leave before we get blamed for this mess," Jynx said laughing, still holding her nose.

"Freddy has a car, we can get a ride from him! C'mon let's get out of here!" Foxy said. They all quickly ran out as security came and took care of the unconscious students. "Freddy toss me the keys. I'll get the truck so you guys can just hop in." Freddy tossed the keys to Foxy, who caught them easily and ran ahead.

"We're almost out guys. Oh shit security! RUUUUUUNN!" Chica yelled.

They got out the doors, seeing Foxy pull up to the curb and open the passenger door. Mangled climbed in while everyone else hopped in the back of the pickup truck and took off. "So Jynx, wanna hang out at the store or what?" Mari asked, having to yell over the wind.

"I don't know, do you guys gotta work or are you free?" Jynx asked, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She had never done this before and actually have an escape.

"We're cool but we gotta clock in before two thirty. A lot of parents show up with kids from daycares around then," Freddy answered.

"Then lets chill! I'd like to see the place not filled with kids!" Jynx said.

"Cool, Chica and I can cook up some food and we'll have a party of our own. Benefits of working there!" Mari said before standing up and leaning against the cab. "WOOO YEAH! Jynx get up here!" she said pulling her friend up. The girls screamed and shouted enjoying the adrenaline rush, almost flying off when Foxy took a crazy sharp turn through the shortcut to Freddy's. "FASTER FOXY, FASTER!" Mari yelled, banging on the roof of the pickup. Foxy pressed on the gas, gaining speed."YEEAAHH! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU CRAZY FOX! WOOO! Woah!" Mari said as Foxy came to a complete stop in front of Freddy's. "Little warning next time, crazy? Now help me down."

Foxy laughed as he got out and helped everyone out, but leaving Mari for last. "Thanks for the ride, sugarcube," she said giving him a quick kiss before running after Chica. "Wait up, I'm supposed to be helping you make some food!"

Foxy and Bonnie just stood by the truck watching their favorite girl run inside while Jynx was dragged by Mangled inside the building. "I heard what she said. Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked sounding pissed. Foxy turned to look at his friend only to get punched in the face. "Why would you let me go through all of this only to have it thrown back in my face?"

"Bro what the fuck? Are you fucking dense? She says that to anyone that help her get her rush. Didn't you realize she was a junkie?" Foxy said staring Bonnie down. He just realized that bunny boy was shorter than him. "Don't get your panties in a twist. Give her a rush better than possibly getting suspended or caught by the cops and she'll say it too you. Guess she forgot to mention the one thing when she throws around those words."

"What thing?! Why would she throw around the three words that most girls say for someone special to them?" Bonnie screamed.

"Because there is a difference in how I say 'I love you' compared to most girl," Mari said grimly. The girls and Freddy were behind her and for some reason, Jynx looked scared.

"What's the difference? And why the hell does Jynx look like she's about to piss herself?! Why the hell did you say you love Foxy?!" Bonnie yelled at her. He was so pissed that he didn't see Mari walking up to him and got hit in the jaw by Mari's fist.

"There are two differences, asshole. One, I'm not like most girls. Two I love everyone, but when I meet my special person I will be in love with them. As for Jynx, the last time she saw me like this I almost broke down. The last time, my heart was broken," Mari said, tears falling. She turned back to the pizzeria, heading to her room but before she went inside, she glanced over her shoulder and said in a heavy voice, "oh by the way, you can consider yourself a contaminated. You're out of the group. C'mon guys, lets get ready for work. After all, we came to get these two because a three year old is celebrating his baby sister's first birthday. Jynx can hang out in my room until closing," and went inside followed by Jynx. It didn't go unnoticed by the others as Mari fell to the floor, collapsing in her best friend's arms.

"Somebody get in here and help me!" Jynx screamed, and although she was inside everyone still heard her. Chica and Foxy were the first to get to Jynx and helped carry Mari to her bed. "You boys just had to fight over her like that! Damn it, now I gotta call her doctor. Chica, get some water and heartburn pills. Foxy check her pulse and temperature. Freddy, Mangled, keep Bonnie out. Her seeing him will only make it worse if she wakes up soon. Now I'm going outside because there is too much noise in this building to make this call." Jynx left only to find Bonnie leaning against the truck. "Do you even care what's happening to her? Or are you gonna be a bitch about this just because of what she said to the fox?" she asked but after a few minutes the only answer she got was silence. "That's what I thought." Jynx pulled out her phone and dialed Mari's personal doctor. "Hey Doctor Len, it's Jynx... I'm fine, but Mari isn't doing good... Yeah she had another one... Some idiotic boy... No, I don't think she told anyone other than me... I have a few of our friends keeping an eye on her... We're at FFB, apparently she works and lives here now... Well as safe as she can be... I already told our friends what to do if she woke up before I got back to her... Okay Doc, see you soon." Jynx hung up and glared at Bonnie. "You'll be lucky if she even speaks to you again," she said and went back inside.

Bonnie stared at the doors, pitying himself and thinking about what Jynx and Mari had said but it only made him even more pissed. He turned around about to cross the street to grab a drink the pizzeria didn't have when he saw his reflection in the window of the truck. His hair was a mess and his cheek was swollen. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Suddenly he saw himself and Foxy in the window arguing. He could still here the words that were said. He realized he sounded like an obsessed jerk. The memory played itself through the window as the clarity of what happened passed through his mind. He saw himself yell at Mari accusing her of something he couldn't control like it was a crime. He saw and felt her left hook, heard her kick him out of the group and then saw her collapse. But the entire time he had realized how much he kept hurting her. While all of that happened he was pitying himself just because of what she said during the joy ride. "What kind of friend am I?"

He was just about to head inside when a car pulled up and two people came out, a buff looking biker dude and an middle aged woman with a medical bag.

"Young man, are you the one who caused Mari to have an attack?" asked the lady. He concluded this lady was Mari's doctor.

"Yes ma'am, and I am truly sorry. I didn't know about any health condition. She never told any of us," Bonnie answered truthfully.

"Hmm, I see. Derrick would you be so kind as to make sure this young man is taken care of? He seems to be in shock," Doctor Len said very casually.

"No problem miss," Derrick replied cracking his knuckles. Bonnie looked up at the guy in fear. But just as Derrick was about to swing, a blur of mass tackled him. It was Mike.

"Sorry dude, but I need this jerk for a birthday. You can have him after six. Now what's this about my new girl having some kind of attack?"

**_Okay guys, here's chapter 5, I hope you liked it! I definitely enjoyed writing it, and had a bit of fun with the escape. Please review as they are greatly appreciated. Anyway this is DramioneLover21 signing off._**


	6. The Marionette

***_In Mari's Room_***

Foxy sat next on the bed, holding Mari's hand. She felt cold but the thermometer said she was fine. Chica had already returned with the water and heartburn pills but they didn't know if they should give them to her while she was unconscious. Chica was sitting in a chair close to the bed, her leg bouncing repeatedly. They were both nervous and scared for their friend. Obviously this has happened before judging by how Jynx reacted but they still weren't sure what caused it. Hell they didn't even know Mari had a heart condition. "Please my Queen, please wake up. I will dress up in my costume as much as you want just please wake up," Foxy begged. He was nearing tears. 'Doesn't she know how much I still love her?' he thought. "Damn it Mari, WAKE UP!" Foxy screamed at her.

"Screaming at her to wake won't help," said a new voice. Chica and Foxy turned to see a middle aged woman with a medical bag. It was Mari's doctor. "There is only one way to wake her up after an attack. But do tell me young man, what is she to you?"

"Wha- she's my world. But she... we have a job to do. She said-" Foxy said but his voice began breaking.

"Young man listen to me. You will not like this but there is one thing you can do to help her. You have to stop her from breathing. Her condi-" Doctor Len tried to say but was cut off by Chica's protest.

"If he cuts off her air she'll die!"

"Listen to me. If you want her to wake up then you need to do as I say. Now cut off her air!"

Foxy looked at Mari's sleeping form and pulled the pillow from underneath her head. "I am so sorry," he said before pressing the pillow against her face. However Mari did not thrash around but her breathing quickly stilled.

"Now quickly, very fast press on her chest. Like you're performing CPR."

Foxy did as the doctor asked, waiting for her to tell him to stop. '5-6-7-8' he thought. He was just about to ask when to stop when Mari suddenly jerked up, taking in a deep breath. She stared at Foxy, giving a small smile before collapsing back on the bed and closing her eyes.

"MOVE NOW!" The doctor yelled and pushed him aside. She had her bag open and had pulled out a couple instruments. Foxy and Chica didn't know what she was doing. After what felt like hours but was only minutes, Mari was sitting up right and breathing normally.

"Can someone give me the water and pills? If I'm gonna work tonight, I'm gonna need them. Can someone tell the boss I can't be the Marionette today? Tell him it's doctor's orders. Doctor Len wants me to rest. Hey where's the others?" Mari said, carefully taking her time speaking.

Foxy grabbed the water and pills off the desk they were on and gave them to Mari who took a big gulp for the pills before slowly downing the rest of the water. "Mari, what happened? Why did you collapse?" he asked.

"Well uh see, I kinda have this heart condition that if I get excited too much too quickly I have these attacks. So after the joy ride, that fight with Bonnie kinda almost did me in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier," Mari explained sheepishly. She looked down at her lap waiting for someone to say something when she realized nobody answered her question. "Wait, where is everyone?"

This time Chica spoke. "Mangled is taking care of food for the kids and Freddy is on stage. I don't know about Bonnie."

"Derrick is looking after him sweetie. Someone named Mike said he can watch him so nothing happens to you. We didn't want his presence to cause another attack," Doctor Len said.

"You brought Derrick? Doctor you know how he feels about me. I was trying to get away from him when I had my family move us down here and you just brought him straight to me," Mari said.

"I know dear but you have to accept how he is. Just because he looks much older than he is doesn't excuse you for treating him like he's a pedophile."

"He's my cousin! He's only a few months older but he looks-"

"I look what babe? Damn you grew up! The last time I saw you, you were flatter than a blade of grass. Now look at you," said a gruff voice.

"Derrick. Nice to see you. Raped any kids lately?"

"Naw sweet lips, you're the only girl I want. Who would have thought my cousin was a gothic loli?"

"Back off Derrick, I'm with Foxy."

"And I don't mind kickin' some idiotic pervert's ass," Foxy growled standing up to the man. They were the same height but Foxy was a bit slimmer, not ass buff as Mari's cousin.

"Relax kid, if Mari wants us both I don't mind sharing. Hell I'll even let you go first."

"FREDDY!" Mari screamed. It would take both Foxy and Freddy to get Derrick out. Freddy showed up a few seconds later and saw the bulk of the man in Mari's doorway and the way Foxy stared at him.

"I got this Foxy, I know where to take him. You stay here with her," Freddy said calmly.

"Freddy that's against the rules and you know it," Foxy replied.

"When it's customers and co-workers. Besides, if it's hungry we should feed it right?"

"Am I talking to Freddy or Fredrick?"

"Don't say my name!"

"Thought so, take care of him," Foxy said and then went back to Mari's bed. "Well Doc, I think your work here is done. So if you don't mind, leave. Chica go check on Bonnie and help the boss close up. I need to talk to Mari. Oh and Chica, tell Mr. Frazbear about our special guest. It seems like he is waking up." Chica and the Doctor left leaving Foxy with Mari. He looked at her wondering what to say.

"Please say something," Mari said, her voice sounding dead. She had her walls up. The same walls that he took down so many years ago.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, the question being the first thing in his mind.

"Foxy you know-" Mari started, pain filling her words.

"But do you? I heard what you said during the joy ride. You never throw those words around." Foxy stared at her, daring her to say what he hoped but she just remained silent. "Damn it Mari! I need to know! Do you still-mm?!" Foxy was saying but he was cut off by a pair of full soft lips pressing against his. He began to melt into the kiss but the lips had gone.

"Does that answer your question you crazy fox? I can't get emotional right now because I just had an attack! You really think I stopped us because of some asshole biting my arm? Damn it Foxy I got scared. I was scared that if things got big between us, my condition might have caused you to lose me. I would rather love you and not have you than love you and break your heart by dying. Like this, we can still have each other. I don't want to leave you, not like that." Mari was crying now. She was laying back down not even looking at him.

"You could have told me. We could've worked things out. I still love you my puppet. Always have, ever since you were little. I watched you grow from an innocent child to a confused teen into the woman you are today. I fell in love with you, you crazy lady. We all have."

"Wait what?" Mari asked, drying her tears. Did she hear him right?

"Well we all watched you grow but I fell in love with you. As for Bonnie, I think I might have had some competition."

"You watched me as I grew up? What the hell? How old are you guys?"

"Fuck I forgot to tell you that... Well uh you see me and the gang, we're kinda immortal. We don't age so uh..."

"The fuck? We dated for six fucking months and you just happen to forget to tell me you guys are immortal? What the hell Foxy?"

"The thing is, well now you're immortal too. Yeah um anybody who willingly puts on a suit and works here become immortal. Something happened with the old store and a curse was placed on the suits. Freddy knows more about it than I do."

"So you are telling me, that because I put on the Marionette costume and helped y'all with the kid I became immortal? Is that why Mr. Frazbear freaked out on Freddy that day?"

"Yeah... Are you still upset?"

"Well let's see, my favorite person in the world was a creeper before I knew him, some stupid shit happened, details happened and now I'm immortal. Nope, not upset at all."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope, but I do have a question. If I'm immortal why did I have an attack?"

"Umm, one sec. Be right back," Foxy said leaving the room. He returned with a soda and a slice of pizza. "Can you taste any of this?" He asked handing it too her.

She popped open the soda and took a few gulps before giving a confused look. She glanced at the pizza before taking a bite, giving the same confused look as she swallowed. "Foxy why can't I taste my soda and pizza?"

"Damn, I was afraid of that. Mari-,"

"You gotta clock in," Mike said bursting into the room. "Do you know how much time has passed?"

"Umm only a few minutes?" Mari asked.

"Little lady, it's been hours. Your doctor showed up only thirty minutes before closing. I thought suit wearers knew about the time shift of planes?"

"Time shift? What are you talking about, Mike? You make it sound like I'm dead," Mari said.

"You ain't tell her? The hell man, you know the rules." Mike said to Foxy.

"I'm a fucking pirate fox, rules don't apply to me."

"Tell that to the boss, see what he says. C'mon Mari, let's get to work." Mike said helping Mari off the bed. She was still in her school clothes, so he helped her look for her uniform before leaving the room. "Foxy you staying?"

"Ain't nothing I haven't seen before. Now go so I can explain things while she's like this."

"Good luck, just send her out before it wakes up again." Don't want a repeat of the last guy who worked with me."

"Alright fine go!" Foxy said, sending Mike running down the hall. "Mari?"

"Yes?" Mari replied as she took off her shirt showing the black lace bra underneath.

"Look as for what Mike said about the whole time shift thing don't worry about it for right now okay? But umm if you feel weird or like something is wrong in about a month you let me know okay?"

"Mm, well if it's not that bad that I can wait a month before something might happen I guess it's okay," she answered throwing her pants in a random direction. Foxy had to control himself at the sight of her purple thong. Mari could feel him staring. "You know I try not to match my bra and panties. That's how girls get killed in places like this."

"Doesn't mean I can't look. And if you bend over one more time I'm gonna shove my dick so far in your pussy, you won't walk straight for a month!" Foxy growled, his pants becoming very uncomfortable.

"Mmm, maybe later sweetie. But I have a job to do. However you can help me with my uniform," Mari teased.

"Fuck it, I'll take what I can get!" Foxy said grabbing the dark blue slacks off the bed and carefully helped Mari put them on. As he pulled them up, he stopped at her thighs, staring right where he sweet treasure was hidden. Taking a chance, he sniffed at the spot. 'Sweet fuck, she smells like strawberries!' he thought. Before he could go any further, he forced himself to pull her pants the rest of the way up and closed them. Next was the undershirt she was supposed to wear.

"Foxy?" Mari said, seeing him stare at her breasts with the undershirt in his hands. "Foxy, sweetie I have to get dressed," she stated pulling him out of his trance.

"Sorry," he said helping pull the shirt down over her C-cups. "You're just so beautiful."

Mari blushed and quickly grabbed the button up uniform top, putting it on herself. "See you after work," she said leaving the room with Foxy watching her.

"Get it together! You both have a job to do. Work and love don't mix remember? That's how you got Mangled in this mess. Now you got Mari in it too. Why can't you ever behave? Bad dog, very bad dog!" He said berating himself as he left for the cove. He was just about to pull back the curtains when he saw a figure heading for the security room. "What the hell?" He said walking a few steps closer to the figure. Then he realized that the figure was one of the suits, Bonnie's suit. "Fuck... HEY! HEY BONS OVER HERE! LOOK I'M OUT OF MY SUIT! LOOK AT ME!" He yelled at the suit. Foxy looked around for a camera and ran towards it, the Bonnie suit following him. "Mari, Mike, one of you check the cameras."

***_Security Room*_**

"So you and Foxy huh? Honestly before today, I thought you'd be with Bonnie. You two are so alike and he has such a thing for you," Mike said to Mari not looking at the cameras.

"Look Mike, you're a cool dude but if you continue that thought, I'll become the scariest thing you know. Now pay attention to your cameras. Anything weird?" Mari said looking through her share. They really needed to get the kitchen camera fixed. She swore she heard something coming from there.

"Nope, Chica isn't in her room so she's probably getting something to eat. What about your end?"

"So far nothing, but the night- WOAH WHAT THE FUCK?! Mike, get over here," Mari said, waving her co-worker over. "Do you see that?"

"Yeah why is Foxy dancing in front of the camera? He should be sleeping. You guys got school tomorrow and he doesn't drink coffee. Wait look there, someone is in the corner. Who is that?"

"I don't know, check everyone's room."

Mike went to his monitor and checked the cameras. Everybody was fast asleep except Chica who was eating a pizza in her room. "Everybody is in their rooms."

"Fuck. Please let me be wrong!" Mari begged as she switched the camera to the back room. "Damn it!" she said as she saw that the Marionette costume was missing. "I'm going out there. You watch the cameras and keep track of that suit. It might disappear as soon as I get to Foxy. Use the radio to let me know where it is," she ordered as she grabbed a flashlight and left the room.

"What? But I- fine," Mike grumbled. 'I just got ordered around by a noob. Great.. There she is, just around the corner and she'll be there.' "Hey Mari, take that right, they'll be straight ahead," he said into the radio.

"Thanks Mike, I see them," came her voice moments later.

***_Back with Foxy*_**

'Mari, Mike, someone turn on the lights. Something!' Foxy thought as the suit moved closer to him.

"Hey! Look, whoever you are you need to get out of that suit. Don't make me call the cops," he heard a stern voice say. The command was so strong he almost felt compelled to take off his clothes before he realized the voice was talking to the suit. "I said take off the suit!" Mari said, making the suit turn to her.

"Mari! Look at it, look at the suit," Foxy said cautiously. "Take a good look at it."

Mari stared at the suit and fear filled her eyes. She saw empty eyes and a toothless smile. It cocked its head as she stared, as if studying her. She took a few steps back but it simply followed her, seeming like it was floating a few inches above the ground. She reached for her radio and was about to call Mike when she heard a disturbing laugh come from the suit. Mari's eyes grew even wider as it moved closer until it was right in front of her. She was frozen in fear, the adrenaline in her veins doing nothing to help her. She was about to scream but was stopped as the smiling suit's mouth moved. It was saying something but she couldn't hear over the pounding of her heart.

"Get away from her Marionette!" Foxy yelled, bringing the suits attention back on him. The suit walked until it was halfway between Mari and Foxy. "You don't want her and you know it!"

"She wears me, does she not? She willingly put on the suit and mask, did she not? She played the part perfectly to the point you thought I woke up on my own," said a dark yet playful voice. Mari recognized it as the voice she used when playing with the children.

"That does not make her yours Marionette," Foxy growled.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You have already claimed her. Tell me Pirate, if she is yours, why does she throw herself at others. Why I'm sure if I had a normal body of my own, I would become one of her toys. What do humans call people like me again? Dark and mysterious, very desired amongst her people correct. That was the image Bonnie was going for right? Too bad he was too much of a coward to pull it off," said the suit.

"I said back off!"

"Or what? You have a human form, I do not. What can you do to me? Nothing! I, on the other hand, can do many things to you. Or maybe to her," Marionette said calmly, turning back to Mari. "Tell me my sweet, if I didn't come off as bad as I do, would you find my voice attractive? Or maybe you should feel my touch before you judge."

Mari gathered up as much courage as she could muster and spoke evenly. "Sorry creep, I go for a guy's personality and your's kinda sucks."

"I'm sorry you feel that way love," commented the Marionette right before he got close to her again. "Maybe I should try to change your mind. I'm sure if I try enough, you will want me," he said with a smirk and before Mari could move, Marionette grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

Mari was disgusted and shocked. This thing was kissing her! But it was kissing her.. How could it kiss her when it was just a mask? From what was pressed against her face, she felt skin. How could she feel skin. This thing was a suit and mask. The hand holding her chin felt solid. 'What the hell was this thing?!' she thought. Soon the Marionette pulled away, smiling.

"Surprised my dear? It's okay, I will give you a few moments to recover. But trust me, you will be mine. And you will come to me on your own," he said letting go of her. She could only stare ahead as her mind tried to understand what just happened. "Now Pirate, look at her. Has she ever looked like that when you have kissed her. Or have you never kissed her like that? Judging from the glare you are giving me I would have to say not. Tsk, tsk my boy. Maybe I can give you a few lessons, if you are willing to watch," Marionette toyed. He was soon greeted with a firm right hook, literally.

"I will shred that suit faster than you can move if you touch her again! You need an empty suit to occupy. You will be gone soon," Foxy threatened.

"My friend, this will forever be _my_ suit. Yes she may wear it during the day but she only sees it as a suit, not a life. Besides, the moment she does see it as a life a suit will be created for her. Until then, she is technically _mine_," Marionette countered before returning to the still confused Mari. "Are you ready this time my dear?" he asked. Mari cocked her head, not yet understanding his words as her mind was still clouded. But Marionette took it as an opening and quickly pressed his lips against hers. He was rewarded with a surprised 'MM!' which soon turned into a soft moan.

"Mari no! Don't give in! Mari, please listen.." Foxy begged but he knew she couldn't hear him. She was lost in Marionette's kiss, she was lost to him. He knew in the morning, she would think it all a dream.

**_Okay guys, sorry it took a while to post this one. My ipad died and the charger was being stupid. Hope you liked it. I sort of strayed from the original idea for this chapter but I thought instead of having Marionette try to kill someone, I'd have him seduce Mari. If anbody has any ideas on a new name for Mari for the next chapter I'd love to hear them. If I choose a name, the creator will be given credit. Anyway this is DramioneLover21 signing off_**.


End file.
